


A Little Magic Never Hurt Nobody

by onlywithlove



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Slow Burn, magic fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlywithlove/pseuds/onlywithlove
Summary: Macarena Ferreiro's life is thrown into disarray when she discovers that the fantastical stories she loved to read growing up are actually real. In complete disbelief but filled to the brim with a yearning for excitement and change, Macarena decides to embark on a journey of a lifetime. Little does she know that this adventure will be marked with love and hatred, life and death, and a little bit of satisfying torture, all thanks to her classmate with the coffee brown eyes.ORThe Hogwarts inspired adventure that nobody asked for, especially Macarena...
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro, Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	A Little Magic Never Hurt Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, amigas. In honor of El oasis (whose ending I still refuse to acknowledge) being released in my country today, here is the beginning of a story for which I had a sudden inspiration today. I know in the Harry Potter universe, First Years tend to be fetuses, but for the sake of this story, our favorite wives are on the older side, perhaps university-aged. Treat Hogwarts like it's a degree programme. Enjoy!

Macarena was nervous. She had no idea what to expect, especially considering the fact that she only discovered the week before that she wasn’t just a regular human being. No, apparently the stories she had loved to read as a kid weren’t as fantastical as she thought. Magic, destiny, all of the stuff she thought were complete _mierda_ were, she was told by a big man named Hagrid, actually real.

Macarena was a wizard. 

Or, about to be one.

The past few days had thrown her into disarray. Macarena had left the home, the country, the lifestyle she only ever knew to embark on a journey of a lifetime, a complete contrast to the mundane routine she thought would define the trajectory she was bound to take for the rest of her time on earth. Underneath the persistent disbelief she held for the 180 rotation she had taken, there was an excitement, a feeling almost equal to yearning, bubbling for the unknown.

This was the moment she had been waiting for, the moment she could do some soul-searching to come out of the funk she had found herself as a result of the death of her parents. She wasn’t going to take this opportunity for granted.

And so, not too long after her initial shock subsidized, Macarena packed up her belongings in a suitcase and, after getting directions from Hagrid, made her way to Platform 9 3/4.

Or, she should say, she _attempted_ to make her way to Platform 9 3/4. Macarena couldn’t find the number anywhere, and everybody she approached looked at her with confusion when she asked them for directions.

Sighing, Macarena felt her frustration grow. Just as she turned to head toward a different direction, Macarena collided straight into another person. She groaned as her hands hit the pavement and felt the wind get knocked out of her.

“Get off of me,” the body below her immediately growled.

Macarena looked down, about to apologize, but she stopped short as she met the most beautiful, expressive coffee brown orbs she had ever seen. Her eyes moved across the woman’s features, taking in the curve of her nose, the brush of her eyelashes, and the line of her jaw. When she got back to the woman’s eyes again Macarena saw that the woman was looking at her too, staring at her lips for a second before realizing that she had been caught by the blonde woman, causing her to snap her eyes back up. Macarena flushed when she made eye contact with the woman yet again and was about to get up when she felt the woman’s leg, which had been caught in between Macarena’s thighs after the fall, shift. Biting back a soft moan, Macarena stayed still, but before she could even begin to contemplate her next move, she felt the raven-haired woman below her tense. Quickly, she shoved Macarena off and stood up.

Fortunately, Macarena caught herself before her elbow hit the ground. “Hey!” she cried out as she looked at the mysterious woman, who was dusting herself off.

“Watch where you’re going,” the woman threatened, moving closer to Macarena with each word.

A fire burned in Macarena. She got up, straightening her clothes. “Why don’t _you_ watch where you’re going.”

It was a childish response, that she knew, but Macarena couldn’t help but let it slip, as the woman had absolutely rattled her.

Instead of a snarky answer, all Macarena got from the woman was a resounding chuckle.

The woman moved closer so their faces were centimeters away from each other. Macarena held her breathe, but not before catching the coconut scent from the woman’s hair as she stood in front of her.

“Listen here, _rubia_ ,” she whispered ominously. “You are messing with the wrong person.”

Macarena opened her mouth to respond, but before she could say anything, a voice called from over the woman’s shoulders.

“Oye, Zulema! Venga, let’s go! It’s going to leave without us, and I am _not_ trying to get a ride from my parents to listen to them talk about marriage shit for six hours. Vamanos!”

_Zulema_ , Macarena thought to herself. _Huh_. _Zulema as in peace?_ Theoretically, the name didn’t fit the nature of the woman, but for some reason, Macarena could not picture the woman having any other name. The name was a paradox from the person in front of Macarena, just like Macarena’s contrasting feelings of both intrigue and fear toward her.

Zulema stared at Macarena for another second before stepping back. She let out a breathless titter, which Macarena assumed was supposed to be a mocking gesture, before turning around and walking toward the tall, black-haired woman who had called for her.

Macarena watched in confusion as Zulema and the woman made some hand gestures at each other, pointing at her every now and then and engaging in their own conversation. Zulema smacked the woman on the head before grabbing her cart and running toward a column. Just as Macarena thought she would hit the wall, she disappeared. Not too long after, the dark-haired woman followed after her.

_Holy shit_. Macarena grabbed her cart and rolled her eyes. _Of course that was where the magical Platform was. Of course Zulema happens to be one of the people going to Hogwarts. Just my luck._

Looking around, Macarena waited until she knew nobody was watching her before she ran full speed ahead toward the wall, closing her eyes at the last second in slight nervousness. After feeling a weird sensation pass and ensuring that her body was still intact, Macarena opened her eyes.

Shaking her head, she looked at the steam train and the chaos of families trying to get their kids onto the boarding dock. Macarena walked ahead, making her way through hoards of people hugging, crying, and screaming. Once at the front, she handed her letter of confirmation to the conductor and gave him her name, which he noted on his clipboard. After getting the go ahead, she boarded the train and made her way through the hallways, choosing the first compartment that was open. She put her suitcase onto the rack above and settled into the velvet cushions.

She leaned back, closed her eyes, and moved her hands across the soft fabric, willing herself to relax. Her time at Hogwarts had not even begun yet, and she was already exhausted. Macarena went over in her mind the information and advice Hagrid had given her, for she wanted to be prepared for whatever was to come, but as minutes passed, she found herself drifting toward thoughts of Zulema. 

Macarena couldn’t tell if she was more curious or more afraid of the raven-haired woman. Her body had felt so warm under hers, and the way her eyes held her thoughts without her needing to express them aloud were captivating. Macarena thought they were having a moment, but then Zulema had pushed off Macarena, breaking the spell with her threatening words. However, the damage from the spell was already done. The allure was addictive, and like a junkie, Macarena wanted to experience it again.

Macarena sighed. She knew her curiosity had a tendency of getting her into trouble, and she also knew that Zulema, as she had said, was not to be messed with. _Focus, Maca, focus_. _You’re about to go to a wizard school to learn wizard magic. You don’t have time for this. You probably won’t even run into her. The school’s got to be big, right? She has probably forgotten about you anyway. Keep your head down, stay out of trouble, and you’ll be fine._

Little did she know that telling herself that was easier said than done.

Little did she know that across the train, the enigma with the coffee brown eyes, who had watched the blonde woman walk through the crowd and board the train, was seething in self-loathing for her moment of weakness, searing Macarena into her memory, and plotting something that will, as this story will tell, unintentionally change both of their lives forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the first chapter! I hope you all are liking it thus far. I am pretty new at this fanfic writing stuff, and I am not the best at updating, so please bear with me. I have a tendency to write when I can or when I feel motivated, which is, unfortunately, not often, but I will do the best that I can. I have no idea where I am going with this story, so please feel free to give me input/tell me what you would like to see. I'm here for it. Buen díaaaaa


End file.
